Chapter 5/Lex allied with the Devore
The Phoenix emerges from slipstream and approaches the debris field. On the bridge red lights are flashing as klaxons sound as Admiral Kira is standing next to the Captain's chair as Colonel Tyson is sitting in it. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Campbell. Lieutenant any survivors? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. No, Colonel but it's not the result of an Alliance attack, I can't isolate the signature Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira walks over to her console and helps her. Typhuss works on the console and finds the weapon signature. Oh no, the weapon signature is Devore says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson looks at him. Devore? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He turns to her. A species native to the Delta Quadrant, they have a militaristic and highly xenophobic culture, they have prejudice against telepaths says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. From what I read from Admiral Janeway's mission reports they harrassed telepath refugees fleeing from their space, seeing assistance from anyone until Voyager came and helped for months they hid the telepaths in the transporter buffer Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. Before Admiral Kira could speak a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and the red lights flash and klaxon sounds. Report! Colonel Tyson says as she gets to her chair. Lieutenant Campbell looks at her console. One Devore vessel off our port bow Lieutenant Campbell says as she turns to the Colonel. The Devore warship fires at the Phoenix hitting their Asgard shielding making it flicker. On the bridge more sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant spews from the ceiling as Admiral Kira helps a crewmen up and hands her to another crewmen to get her medical attention as Admiral Kira caps the coolant off and the ship shakes hard again Typhuss goes to Lieutenant Tanner and gives him a targeting solution. Target your phasers here at this point on the Devore warship, fire when ready says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Tanner. He looks at Colonel Tyson. Do it Lieutenant Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the tactical. Target locked Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at her. Another jolt as a crewmen falls from the console and down to the floor as Admiral Kira goes to him and checks his pulse and shakes his head to Colonel Tyson. She looks at the viewer. Fire phasers Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. He presses the fire button. The phaser beams lances out and hits the Devore warship. On the bridge Tanner turns to her. The Devore warship is falling back Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at her. She turns to Admiral Kira. How did you know that would work? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have been studying the Devore warship schematics for years, I found a weakness five years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He inputs commands into the console and shows Colonel Tyson, Major Gates, and Lieutenant Tanner the schematics of the Devore warship and explains the weakness. They have minimal deflector shielding around the plasma manifold, if we were able to fire at them again it would have disabled their power systems says Typhuss as he looks at them. Colonel Tyson looks at him. This could help us greatly when we're in the Delta Quadrant in our time Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I don't care right now, we have to stop Lex from killing my friends and me or its all over for me and my friends says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. With respect Admiral I think you need to rest we'll track down Lex you've been running ragged for an hour and I don't want you passing out on us when it gets down to the important part Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Fine, as you wish Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson then leaves the bridge. In guest quarters Typhuss walks into them and lays on the couch. Meanwhile on board the Lucian Alliance mothership Lex is punishing the Devore Commander for not finishing off the Phoenix. Mr. Luthor sir we didn't know how powerful that ship is if you give me and my crew another chance I swear I'll destroy the Phoenix for you the Devore Commander says as he looks at him. Lex looks at him. All right then you get one more chance don't come back until you destroy the Phoenix and then destroy Voyager Lex says as he looks at him. He nods and leaves the Pel'tak. Damn you Typhuss you're ruining my plan to get rid of you Lex says as he talks to himself.